i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuki Kururugi/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1=I got new year's money AND birthday gifts! Time to go shopping with Mutsuki! |3Jan2= I want to go skating! I'm sure I'll be great at sliding! |3Jan3= Happy new year and happy bday to us! It's a special double celebratory day! |3Feb1= Mew mew mew! I'm Satsukitty! Ready to play some paw-esome pranks on you! |3Feb2= Mutsuki is making chocolate! I can sense a sweet smell coming from the kitchen! |3Mar1= I may like pink, but I don't wanna be the Ohina-sama! I wanna be the Odairi-sama! |3Mar2= It's a cherry flower bud! Gotta take a picture and send it to Mutsuki ♪ |3Mar3= Since it became warmer shouldn't you remove the ban on pranks with water guns? |3Mar4 = Receiving gifts from you gives me a different type of happiness compared to the one I get from Mutsuki's gifts! |3Mar5 = Here's my return gift! I made it together with Mutsuki! |3Apr1= Are you challenging me, Seiya? I won't lose against you! |3Apr2= I'll become as good as Chaoyang at Kung-Fu! Aiya! |3Apr3= Mutsuki is my precious little brother!... Ishishi! Did you fall for that? |3May1= Mutsuki is always sleeping, so I wouldn't call that "May blues". |3May2= I played together with Minoru with wooden swords! It was fun~! |3May3= Do people eat the Kashiwamochi leaves? Gotta ask Mutsuki~! |3Jun1= It's raining! Mutsuki! Let's share an umbrella when going home! |3Jun2= It's so so so so so so humid! Aaah, I hate it! |3Jul1= Changing my glasses for googles and... Okay! I'll go swimming! |3Jul2= I usually eat my shaved ice with strawberry syrup, but today I'll use the Ramune syrup! |3Jul3= I want to stay together with you and Mutsuki forever! You'll listen to my wish, right? |3Aug1 = Let's take a photo with the fireworks in the background! Get in too, Producer! |3Aug2 = Is summer already over? No way, no way~! I haven't played enough! |3Sep1=Mutsuki's tsukimi dangos are the most delicious ones, of course! |3Sep2= Wouldn't a team consisting of Issei-kun, Tsubaki-kun and Rabi be the strongest in chicken fight? |3Oct1= There's tons of interesting prank gadgets being sold during Halloween season! |3Oct2= The president gave me a candy! When I ate it I felt my energy coming back! |3Oct3= National Pranks Day is finally here! You're gonna be the top batter, of course! |3Nov1=I made many pitfalls! I covered them with dry leaves so someone will surely fall on them! |3Nov2= I borrowed a manga from Kyosuke! It's so thin though...Doujins are usully thinner than usual manga books, which is why "thin book" is a slang name for doujins |3Dec1= The convenience stores are already selling winter-edition chocolate! So it's that time of the year, huh~ |3Dec2= I'll start a Christmas party with Mutsuki! We'll wear matching Santa Claus outfits and celebrate together! |3Dec3= Merry Christmas! Let's spend all day together! |3Dec4= There's something I want to tell you once the date changes~ |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Satsuki Kururugi Category:Lines